Judee Levinson
: "I love my little soaps, Iris. Eden Au Lac, Montreaux, the Inn in Mystic, the Dan in Haifa ... Do you ever collect souvenirs of your travels?" : Judee Levinson ("Royston Vasey and the Monster from Hell""Royston Vasey and the Monster from Hell" (Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith) (aired 18 February 2000)) Judee Levinson, portrayed by Reece Shearsmith, appears across all three seasons and the Christmas special of The League of Gentlemen. For the first and second series she was always paired with cleaner Iris Krell, as her pompous employer, before gaining a central role in the third series"Beauty and the Beast (Or, Come into My Parlour" (Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith) (aired 24 October 2002). Levinson also appears on-stage in The League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury LaneThe League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury Lane (Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith) (performed 2001), which gives a significant piece of character development, but is generally regarded as non-canonical. Conception Judee was based on Jeremy Dyson's Mother who had a cleaner and she would talk to the cleaner about their nights out at the opera but Jeremy would think "why would she care about the Opera? She's doing the washing". Judee appeared in the Radio Show with Iris Krell some of those sketches was meant to appear in the TV Show but they were deleted and reused in Series 2 with new edits. Appearances Series 1 Judee Levinson has a house in the suburbs, she has a passion for the high life with her posh clothes and fake tan. She is married to Eddy Levinson who owns a Carpet Warehouse, but when they aren't on holidays Eddy goes to work. She has a cleaner Iris whom she passes insults in a game like style. Mrs. Levinson is preparing to go on holiday with Eddy and tells Iris what she needs to do while Judee is away on her foreign holiday, as she boasts about her high life and mocks Iris for being on an estate, remarking that a stoneclad house looks a white filling a mouth of rotten teeth. But clearly Iris saying about her sex life is quite embarrassing to Judee when the taxi arrive she leaves, as Iris says goodbye she said "Bye, don't do anything I wouldn't do, that won't leave her many options". When Judee returns from her holidays she is chatting to Barbara who is driving her home. She discovers about The Beast of Royston that they found while doing the road. Series 2 Judee returns to her holidays early and goes to Iris' house to get her keys. She is dressed garish and her skin is less tanned than her series one look. She is greeted by Iris' little boy who she asks if his mother is home only for them to hear her having Sex with Ron she then asks the boy to tell Iris she here, when Iris discovers this she welcomes Judee in. Judee isn't impressed by the mess and the children running around. She remarks on Iris' oldest son is in jail, while her son Matthew was about to graduate and she asks Iris to do a few more hours to clean her house due to the nosebleeds. Later the episode Judee comes into the kitchen as Iris is cleaning, she had been sleeping when the Germans playing football woke her up, she remarks on how Marks and Spenders had become a common supermarket, she says on how everything now is so expensive and wonders how Iris deals with living like she does and yet comes to Judee's house. While Iris admits she finds it hard with her kids not to eat everything, she remarks about Judee's daughter Nicola who suffered a eating disorder and now is a mental hospital which Judee is clearly uncomfortable by hearing. In the last episode she comes to the supermarket that Iris works at, she has come to buy some alcohol as she notices several bottles had disappeared she remarks that she has seen Iris drunk describing her night boozing a bit to much. Later on at Judee's house she has Iris cleaning and remarks on the soaps she has collected from her holidays, she talks about Iris and her husband Ron who she insults badly but Iris has had enough she says a terrible thing to Judee "At least my husband's still alive!" It clearly causes a reaction for Judee but Iris keeps going. It turns out Eddy was bankrupted then he was dead 20 years ago, she pretended all this time, she isn't going on foreign holidays, she is at local hotels and Iris gives a load of insults of Judee being a fake old hag who on cold nights has a lady shaver to entertain herself. After this she asks Iris what does this leave them Iris said "3 all", Judee then breaks down in Iris' arms after calling her Mum. Christmas Special Judee is part of Solutions, she is the person who opens the door, tells Stella to put on her mask and brings her to the table. As this is a dream by Charlie Hull it clearly doesn't exist. Series 3 Judee appears in the fifth episode called Beauty and the Beast or Come into my Parlour. She has opened a Beauty Parlour called Spit and Polish, she and Charlie go into business as he has skills that clearly work showing with his test client. The plan is simple Judee's voice is heard and Charlie does the physical work. She does try to flirt with Charlie but he wants to stay faithful and she decides to agree with that about Eddy. However she doesn't know about Charlie giving Extras is the reason her business is doing right, however she does get an invitation from Tony (whom Charlie has a crush on) she decides to go out with him and they go to the Italian. While there Charlie comes in and Judee invites him to sit, while they give their orders they end up groping each-others legs under the table but when she gives her menu Tony realises that Charlie was rubbing his leg, he excuses himself and while this happens Judee chastities Charlie for interrupting their date, for now s,he decided to move on and thought that he could be her chance. However the truth is revealed and when she discovers what Charlie has done at work she is embarrassed, steps on his hand and fires him. Live Shows Judee appears in both of the post TV Live Shows: In the Drury Lane show, she appears in Act 2 going about her day only for an Alarm Clock to go off, then she swaps places with Iris as the owner and Judee now playing the cleaner with the mad sex life. However just as she finishes her description they hear a car come, turns out it's the real lady of the house, when she leaves the two women say about the fact they might get caught and that they are really Father and Son. In the Pantomime she appears in the Dress Rehearsal of the Nativity Legz Akimbo are doing, she tells the unseen Mary and Joseph that she has no room, in a snobbish manner and tells them to try next door. Trivia * Judee's look is based partly on Eddie Monsoon from Absolotuy Fabulously. * Two of the sketches from Series Two were originally filmed for Series One, but due to time and as an attempt to move away from the Radio Show they were rewritten the sketches in question focused on Matthew and Nicole (Judee's kids). * The Drury Lane sketch for Judee and Iris is taken straight from the plot of The Maids by Jean Genet. References Category:Characters played by Reece Shearsmith Category:Series Two characters Category:Series One characters Category:Series Three characters